


Sokka's sorta and sorta not lies

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender youtuber AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Media AU, Multi, Social Media, YouTube, Youtuber AU, Zukka to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: betterthanubbaby:Today on stupid shit aang does sober: falling off their one story building.toffywoffyy:i mean at least it was only one story, unlike last time.





	Sokka's sorta and sorta not lies

betterthanubbaby:

Today on stupid shit aang does sober: falling off their one story building. 

 

toffywoffyy:  
i mean at least it was only one story, unlike last time. 

betterthanubbaby: 

I want my boy in one piece. 

gaycanada: 

come on that one time he fell drunk off his ass was hilarious 

betterthanubbaby: I. Want. My. Boy. In. One. Piece. 

#pls #last time i almost had a heartattack #im too young to die #bbaby talk

Notes: 69 

 

Toph’s elbow dirt @officialtoph✓

Sokkas having a gay panic,, fucking funny as shit. 

Likes: 128 Retweets: 95

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓   
Replying to @officialtoph  
Toph pls dont share my panics with your millions of followers, and we were talking about a girl? And u have at least 3 gay panics a day. 

Likes: 576 Retweets: 55 

Diana’s still a homo @dianasgay 

I DIDNT know EiTheR OF U GUYS WERE QUEER????? 

Likes: 34 Retweets: 8 

 

Sokka rights @officalsokka✓  
Replying to @officaltoph   
whoops   
Likes: 1,876 Retweets: 231

dianasgay: 

im???   
#tophs gay?? #toph a pretty girl??? #who gay #diana shut up 

nickshomoagenda: 

sokkas boysss???? 

#pretty boy 

 

bibibi: 

These gays dont have the braincell today

Notes: 1,002 

 

titsoutfortoph: 

day 2,000.56 of looking for tophs secret blog: its been so long pls mother how have i wronged u?   
#its been so long #i forget what the sweet nectar of succeeding feels like #gaang

Notes: 214 

 

 

notalwayspresentlyhere: 

i cant believe they never told us? I feel wronged, ive been following them all for years, and theyve never even hinted at them being LGBT+ in anyway. we had a right to know. 

#ugh #im sick of this 

Notes: 12 

highguy420: 

dude never hinted? never? didnt like toph say something about an ex girlfriend??? And theres nothing perfectly unhomo about that bunch, what pipe have u been puffing 

asswhole:   
Not to mention they’re like human people? Maybe they didn’t want to come out yet? all of them are poc adding being queer on top of that isnt exactly fun in some places, most places. Step off. Not everythings about what we want. 

#sure it would be cool to know about more queer people on youtube that arent just cis white guys #but at the end of the day it isn’t about us #dischorse #gaang 

 

 

Buzzfeed. 

Ten youtubers you didn’t know were gay. 

By: Alex McHill 

 

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓ 

I’m not gay, I’m sorry for the confusion. I do support the LGBTQ+ community fully. 

Likes: 1,999 Retweets: 122 

 

Quin @quin14   
Replying to @officalsokka  
Can’t believe you would lie about something like this. 

Likes: 2 Retweets: 0 

Nell @nellafruittata 

i knew i shouldt have gotten my hopes up 

Likes: 10 Retweets: 2 

 

Jet @officialjetskis✓   
Replying to @officialsokka 

thats too bad 

Likes: 2,763 Retweets: 1,000 

See more tweets to @officialsokka✓

 

Tophs knee dirt @officialtoph✓

Fuck im queer 

Likes: 10,423 Retweets: 3,873 

 

finnsfinds: 

Jet still fucking flirting with anyone who breaths: check. 

#jets too good for this world #jet #youtuber icon 

bugs: 

Jets not exactly a great person though? 

finnsfinds:   
where did i ask? 

bugs: 

oh u didnt. but like hes a dick, hes only popular cause hes good with words. 

Notes: 231 

 

timothystaken: 

Ever think about how sokkas been through sm and yall still act like he lied? He didnt lie, it was a misunderstanding? Stop being nasty 

Notes: 1,002

betteryet: 

Sokka says hes not gay, but we all know ;) 

lolcal:   
Hey???what? does? this? mean? im afraid 

Sokkasboomerang:   
This is disgusting, please dont make posts like this? It was a misunderstanding. sure toph shouldnt have said it like that but like??? doesnt give u the right to say those things? yknow. 

#hey yall its 2019 we still have posts like this #the year of our lord and savior jeeezus #boomer chats 

Notes: 1,342 

 

littlebigbitich:   
s u p homos its me and im here to tell u that tophs gay and she loves /you/ bby 

Notes: 129,483 

 

peeb:

Sokka said gay rights! 

Notes: 145,000 #and maybe trans rights? #but imma hold off on that 

notknot: 

There goes my ship.   
Notes: 12 #tophxsokka #a sad day indeed #gaang 

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓

I’m not replying to private messages anymore, i was tolerating it before but its getting out of hand. Your my fans and i love you, but this is a personal thing. P 1 

Likes: 1,324 Retweets: 65 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓ 

I have a right to keep things to myself? I’ve already apologized for the misunderstanding. P 2 

Likes: 1,212 Retweets: 98

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓ 

I’ll be back on in few days. P 3 

Likes: 943 Retweets: 12 

 

dianasgay: 

Yalll those tweets from sokka made my heart break a little it sounds nothing like him and it mkaes me fckin weep 

Notes: 321 #gaang

 

Toph's elbow dirt @officialtoph✓ 

New ep up and someone on tumblr has transcribed it. 

Likes: 6,653 Retweets: 2,353 

 

Flying boy @aangshere✓   
Replying to @officialtoph  
Here are the links, and the tumblr of the person who transcribed it is here: tophstoedirttranscribed  
=http://www.tophstoedirt]tophstoedirt http://www.tophstoedirt]tophstoedirttranscribed 

Likes: 10,082 Retweets: 7,238 

 

___

Toph: Sadly this episode is going to be a little more-- Serious, um… I didn’t think it would come out like this, Sokka and I have talked about these things before--because you know we’re friends-- 

Distantly Sokka in the background: Hell yeah! 

Toph: shut it you, useless straight! 

A crashing sound in another room. 

Toph: He’s died. 

Silence. 

Toph clearing her throat. 

Toph: As much as I didn’t think I’d be the person who comes out as queer but here I am. I don’t know why I have to make this public-- and for the love of fuck leave Sokka alone. And now I’ll rate your dirt, based off your described toe feel--- 

__

 

 

yournewbigcister: 

Reasons why Toph and Sokka have the best friendship in the gaang (jk theyre all good) 

•They talk to eachother about everything.   
•The year Sokka and his ex broke up and how toph was sitting with him when he made the video telling us “what sorta happened”   
•How they’re like idiot siblings???   
•Their jokes are shit, and how theyre somehow worse together.   
•Toph leaning her head on his shoulder when she knows hes near, (only once in a blue moon)   
•Sokka reading to her in the background of Aangs and Katara’s vidoes, (its mostly joke books but my heart)   
•A l l of their tweets to each that have such chaotic energy. (ive read over all of them so many times)   
•That one time Sokka had the sides of his head freshly shaved and how she wouldn’t stop petting it.   
•That one time they tried and failed to steal that monkey from that zoo.   
•The way how they always talk shit about eachother but in such f o n d way??   
•Love it  
•Their movies nights   
•Brings me joy   
Thats all for now but thanks for listening to my rambling. I love these idiots. 

Notes: 6,231 #theyre good #gaang 

 

Sokka rights @officialsokka✓

He thinks he so much better than me, ha yeah right. 

Likes:4,212 Retweets: 254

 

Sokkas little pigtail @ginjin   
Replying to @officialsokka 

I thot u said ud be off for a few days?? Its only been 1 

Likes: 4 Retweets: 0

 

Diana’s a homo @dianasgay   
Replying to @officialsokka 

Wtf 

Likes: 64 Retweets 8 

 

thats not very sexy of u @katieknows   
Replying to @officialsokka

who the fuck are u talking about fam? 

Likes: 9 retweets: 1 

Trans rights! @jimmiestrying  
Replying to @offcialsokka

is he talking about jet? bc that would sorta make sense 

Likes: 278 Retweets: 5

More tweets replying to @officialsokka✓

 

Toph’s elbow dirt @officialtoph✓ 

challenge; @buzzfeed stop making articles about me. 

Likes: 10,246 Retweets: 4,768

**Author's Note:**

> its crazy how time-consuming this is, so let me know if theres any mistakes. 
> 
> fact: my cats named toph   
> I hope you enjoyed more to come! 
> 
> bother me on tumblr: granswag
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit


End file.
